Reunion
by Trixxie
Summary: LOOOK A one shot!


**_So i was thinking about certain people...I miss greatly. You should....know who you are. I love you very much. Trixx~_**

The coffee shop buzzed with typical Saturday morning excitment, line ups of people were getting their latte's to go as they filed in and out. I sat in the back corner, my tea cooling before me, book lay open on my lap; I was watching for them. Our lives had been connected in a way most familys couldn't even ask for. We'd been charged with creating a new, asked to hold together a world we didn't understand or enjoy, but hold it together we did. Peace came to our land and our time of waiting for the end grew more and more painful as we watched each other fade into the distance. I loved them, as i do now but living under the same roof as my family had become to much for me and my lover. Our legs needed stretching and our bodies were desperate for space of our own. We knew the consequence of leaving. The looks of anger and betrayal we would face but we packed and left anyway. I didn't think it true but I missed them more then i would ever show Haruka.

I would stare for hours into the darkness of our room listening to the soft rumble of her sleep while i mentally re-lived my moments with Setsuna. The moments my love knew little about. Heated passionate moments. I would rekindle that love in my memory as i played her voice and moans over and over in my head. The feel of her hands over my body as we danced the slow mambo of lovers. It was a time before my Haruka, before the princess of wind had captured my heart. The past of it didn't make the memories fade any and i remember her lust of me fondly.

Quietly while I washed the dishes I would consider the laugh of my dear Kiyoshi. She had a laugh that would light the world. She came to us late, typical of Sailor Eris, always making us wait. She was there for the last fight, the one that sealed our fate. I remember her love, and how lost she felt when our beloved daughter gave her life to start us anew. That was a pain i could never endure.

And then there was my daughter, my innocent, loving Hotaru. For a while she was my reason to continue. The only reason for me to transform and try to save this planet. I cared not for the mindless drones that were the humans of earth. They spent hours trying to condem us, to kill us, or at the very least put us away. But my angel souled Hotaru reminded us the world was a kind place misguided but kind. Her death broke my heart, shattered my will and pushed me away. Pushed me far away.

Haruka brought me back, slowly. Loveingly. I wonder what i would be without her. I take a sip of my tea and stare at the door. I'd not blame them if they didn't come. I abandoned them. Hotaru was reborn and i was no longer a mother to her. Setsuna had moved on, no longer needing the lover i had been, kiyoshi had dealt with her grief even when i could not. Why would they come at my request? I rested my head on the table, listening to the chatter around me.

'Grande soy chia latte.' a familiar voice said. 'And a milk.' the child next to her beamed. I looked up to see my dear Kiyoshi, hand in hand with a child Hotaru once again. 'Michiru-mama!' she smiled noticing me in the back.

'Hotaru!' I said standing from my chair to rush to her side, pulling her into my arms. 'How i've missed you.'

'And I you Michiru-mama.' Hotaru said filling me with joy.

'Michi.' Kiyoshi smiled grabbing her latte and Hotaru's milk. 'You look good.'

'You look amazing Kiyoshi.' I smiled. She did look amazing. Her tall slender figure was still perfect. Her short green hair styled in the latest fashion. Kiyo was, as always, a vision.

'No autographs!' we looked up to see the next of our party entering the coffee shop. Setsuna looked better then amazing. Her long emerald hair was pulled into a tight bun, her curvy body snug in a short black dress. Her large sunglasses kept her expression and the sun away. 'Why didn't we meet at a bar?' she asked grabbing my tea and downing a draft. I giggled at her blushing as my mind went straight to getting her naked.

'Setsa.' I said pulling her into a hug, and holding it too long.

'Michi.' she breathed in my ear. 'And where is Haruka?'

'She'll be here.' I said taking my seat and smiling so wide my face hurt. 'Tell me everything.' We chatted for hours it seemed, Haruka arrived much the same way Setsuna had, people begging for attention before she could make it to the end of the coffee shop. Hotaru was half asleep when we finally decided to call it a night. I huged each girl tightly, promising both them and myself to be less of a stranger. 'Write' Hotaru begged as she yawned wrapping her little arms around Kiyoshi's neck.

'Or call.' Kiyoshi smiled.

'I will.' I promised.

'I'll let you know when i'm in town, you can meet me for a booty call.' Setsuna laughed. Haruka glared at her but I smiled and agreed.

'No problem.' I said slipping my arm around Haruka. 'I love you all.' I said standing beside Haruka as my family scattered from the coffee shop.

'Plan to keep in touch better this time love?' Haruka asked opening the door to her car.

'No.' i said dreamily. 'It hurts far to much to see them when i miss them so.'

'They still love you.' Haruka said gently.

'I know. But they don't need me anymore Haruka.'

'They don't.' She agreed.

'And so, I'll let them be.' I said slipping into the front seat. I closed my eyes as the car jolted into gear letting Haruka drive us home. I missed my family, more then they could ever know. But i knew, they no longer needed me, not how i needed them.


End file.
